Graphene configured of a monolayer of carbon atoms of graphite has high conductivity and is expected as a transparent conductive material and a wiring material. Above all, a graphene film synthesized by a thermal CVD method is gathering an attention because it can be formed into a large area film and the number of layers can be controlled.
According to a method for synthesizing a graphene film by a thermal CVD method, as a graphene film is formed on a metal catalyst substrate, it is necessary to transfer the graphene film from a metal catalyst substrate on a desired substrate.
As a conventional method for transferring a graphene film, a transferring method that uses polymethyl methacrylate (PMMA), a transferring method that uses a heat peeling tape and the like have been reported (see Non-Patent Document 1, for example).
Further, as another conventional method for transferring a graphene film, a method where a graphene sheet is formed on a carbonized catalyst film, a binder layer is formed on the graphene sheet, a substrate is adhered to the binder layer, these are immersed in a acid solution to remove the carbonized catalyst film has been proposed (see patent document 1). It is described that as a substance of the binder layer, commercially available siloxane compound, acryl compound and so on are used. However, these commercially available binder substances generally contain a volatile component configured of a solvent such as alcohol, acetal and so on by several percent by weight or more.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-298683    Non-Patent Document 1: S. Bae et al., Nature Nanotechnology 5, 574 (2010)